Dance
by RebbieChan
Summary: Angie and Peggy have fun on their day off. Cartinelli


Peggy flipped to the next page of her book. It was a rare Saturday in which she actually let herself relax. Her shoes had long been kicked off and her feet were up on the sofa. She absently reached for her half-eaten sandwich on the coffee table and took a bite. Actually lazy Saturdays weren't really her forte.

She was itching to do something, have some sort of objective. She couldn't quite find that happy comfort, she sat with her back a little too stiff, her eyes flicked around the home every few minutes. How was it that she could relax with a book after a long day of work, but not when she had a day free to really get into it?

The sound of heels on the front steps alerted her. Angie was home. Peggy watched the door as she heard her fumbling with her keys in the doorway, darting her focus back on her book as she came in.

"Afternoon English," Angie spoke as if good news was just about to spill passed her lips. She wore a grin like a flashing sign that read 'ask me about my day'.

"How did the audition go?" She asked calmly, glancing up from her book. She couldn't help but smile As Angie pinched her lips together, only to burst out into an even bigger grin.

"I got a callback!" Angie exclaimed. She bounced a little from foot to foot.

"That's wonderful Angie!" Peggy moved her feet to the floor to make room for the younger woman to sit. Although even as she sat down, it was just barely as if at any moment she would shoot off in excitement. "Already?"

She shook her head. "It only works that fast when they _don't _want you. No that one went horrible," Angie shrugged and tilted her head to the side, "But see as I was leaving I ran into some of the folks I auditioned for last week and they said they want me back Monday. I think I might get this one," she leaned closer, "the girl who was their first choice backed out – got knocked up." She leaned back, nodding.

"Anything I might know?"

"It's an original, oh!" Angie placed a hand on Peggy's wrist, "how're you at dancing?"

She looked her over carefully, not sure where she was going with the question. "I haven't been in a while, but I don't believe I've regressed too much."

"You sure are the queen of short answers Peg." Angie said dryly, eliciting a smile from the other woman. She stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "I need to brush up on my waltz before Monday." She held out a hand to help Peggy up, "I'll need a dancing partner."

"uhm," Peggy smoothed out her skirt. Beyond a lack of opportunities, she tended to avoid it when she had the chance. It reminded her of Steve. She was trying to move on, but it wasn't as simple as telling herself to do so. "Alright"

With Angie in the loop, it made things easier. She didn't really care who Peggy was or that she was an agent for the SSR, just that she was Peggy and she wasn't getting herself banged up too much. It was nice having someone she could be completely open with, and certainly a lot easier to try new things.

She took Angie's hand and let her help her up. Angie was scanning about the room, muttering something about needing more space. Peggy didn't really know what, fixed on her hand in hers and that neither of them had bothered to let go.

Angie broke first, moving over to the short end of the sofa. "Help me move this, will you?"

The two worked quickly at pushing the sofa, coffee table and chairs to one side of the room. Between them they had a total of one record and it had a bit of a faster tempo than what they were looking for. Angie put it on regardless with a "this will have to do," Peggy watching her nervously from the middle of the empty space they had cleared. It really had been a long time.

Angie turned to face her, arching her eyebrows, "you ready English?"

Peggy nodded. She straightened her back, mentally cursing herself for suddenly having the social tact of a school girl with a silly crush. Which, as Angie approached, was exactly how she felt. She fiddled with her hands until Angie took them in her own.

She fixed Peggy's left hand on her waist. "You're going to have to be the guy."

"Are you sure you're not being cast as a fairytale prince?" Peggy teased. Their fingers interlocked and Angie moved her left hand to Peggy's shoulder.

"They always do seem a little feminine." After a moment she blinked, a smile re-growing up one side of her face. "You know that means you're leading?"

"Right," Peggy lowered her eyes to their feet. Carefully, she started them off, not lifting her gaze until they had a semblance of a rhythm. Angie gave her hand a squeeze of encouragement.

As they grew more comfortable, Peggy quickly realized that Angie was a very good dancer. The only time there was any hesitation or stumbling was when the tempo messed them up or if Peggy made a mistake. After a little while longer she would correct the mistakes as they happened and a little after that she was helping them match the music. The SSR Agent was starting to wonder if she hadn't really needed the practice and just wanted an excuse to dance. If so, that was fine by her.

Dancing with Angie was fun. It was relaxing and energizing, and delightfully freeing. They drew closer the more they danced, the first time Angie joked that they "need to make room for the Holy Spirit," their faces warm as they made some distance.

It felt natural to pull together again. The fabric from their dresses brushed together as smiles and laughter graced their lips.

They kept together after the music stopped, faces red. For a moment it seemed they would stay like that forever, frozen in time. Over Angie's shoulder, Peggy caught sight of the wall clock, stifled a sigh and reminded her that her favorite radio drama was about to start.


End file.
